


Something Is Wrong With This Picture

by manwithaminivan



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cady had no clue, Confrontation, F/F, but not really, secret gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: The Plastics take Cady to the mall and something happens that Cady tries to wrap her head around.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Something Is Wrong With This Picture

**Author's Note:**

> ayy i said i probs wasn’t gonna post again but here i am.

Cady walked behind the three plastics. Gretchen was talking about some girl and Regina was obviously displeased about something. Karen was twirling her hair absentmindedly and chiming in every now and then with questions.

It was an interesting dynamic. The girls seemed to be ice cold, speaking like gossiping robots who only know humiliate, shame, and destroy.

“Cady, I’m going to buy you some shoes.”

“Um, why?”

“Because you need more!”

“More?” Cady asked, confused.

“More is always better.”

Regina suddenly stopped, making all of them jump back slightly.

The blonde turned, her eyes clearly locked on something… someone? Regina cleared her throat loudly, surprisingly not grabbing the attention of the entire mall. “Hey, Sarkisian! Where’d you get the shoes? Lesbians R Us?”

Cady turned to see Janis, tying a Cinnabon apron as she tried to walk. She stopped once she heard the last part. Slowly she turned and dropped her hands, “Ah, Regina. What’s wrong? Jealous of them?”

Gretchen and Karen didn’t seem to be paying attention, the two of them standing ab it off to the side talking about something else. Something was off. Shouldn’t this be a huge thing? Janis had wanted Cady to infiltrate the plastics… to spy on them, telling her how much she despised Regina George. Though she almost always laughed and there was no bite to her words.

“I could never be jealous of someone who wears that much eyeliner.” Regina quipped a small smirk on her face.

Janis came closer, cocking her head slightly, “I think you’re forgetting your little ‘goth’ phase. What was it? 6th grade? Ah yes. All black clothing, thicker eyeliner than I have now. I even vaguely remember a Tumblr.”

Cady held back a laugh, still confused at what the hell was happening. Was this a common occurrence? Are insults just being thrown back and forth constantly?

“Oh, shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed but there was a vague smile growing on her face. 

“Mmm. You sound awfully confident for someone who works in a Cinnabon.” Regina said, adjusting part of the apron Janis was wearing.

“Oh, so I guess you don’t want me to give you any anymore? I see how it is.”

“Of course I want them, don’t be stupid.”

Janis smiled, “Look who broke first.”

Regina groaned, “Of course I did. Can't have you threatening to take away my sweets”

She leaned in and gave Janis a quick kiss before the brunette turned to Cady, “Hi, Caddy. See you tomorrow.” And with that she turned and walked off, leaving Cady behind confused as ever.

“Wait… what?”

Gretchen set her phone down for a second, “They’re girlfriends, Cady. Keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that  
> its in no way canon or whatever
> 
> if you did like it leave a kudos or a comment, never hurts to be kind  
> (requests? send them to my tumblr -- @manwithaminivan)
> 
> anyway,
> 
> “Be brave to stand for what you believe in even if you stand alone.”  
> —Roy T. Bennett


End file.
